


You're Doing So Well

by Feyatsirk



Series: -tober '19 [7]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: 4k words of smut, Basically all ships but one or two?, Day 14, Didn't Mean To Do That, First Time Blow Jobs, Fivesome, For once there's a plot, M/M, Mess of five people trying to fuck, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, The fact that's a tag is interesting, Virgin Minhyun, face fucking, just happened, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Minhyun has known about his praise kink since he was little, what began as just a warm feeling in his chest morphed into something else as he grew up. After a particularly odd praise game, Minhyun has to run off to avoid his members finding out some things. They find out anyway and decide to do something fun for him...





	You're Doing So Well

**Author's Note:**

> This... clearly got away from me and took on a mind of its own. It's porn with plot this time lol I accidentally made Minhyun a virgin for reasons I don't know it just happened into the story. Don't worry though, they take good care of him~ 
> 
> I tried to keep them all active but I think I missed the mark a few times lol It's also messy cause... well you try keeping track of four people doing things to a single person. It's not easy. 
> 
> Day 14 for the -tober list. It's Praise kink and we all know Minhyun's ears turn into tomatoes when he gets praised for something, even when he's not good (See: L.O.Λ.Ely #35).

Minhyun remembers the first time he got praise from someone. It warmed his chest and made him smile widely as he held his trophy for his win. As the years went on though, Minhyun found the praises still affected him but not how they used to. The warmth pooling in his gut instead of his chest. When fans cheered and when he'd hear the occasional praise when he moved too close, he'd feel the churn of warmth in his gut while his pants seemed to always try to grow tighter. As he lays in his bed in his apartment alone, he wonders whether it's really what he thinks it is. Bringing up a video of his members giving him praise before they had to do it to each member. Of course, he only took his section wanting to test his theory. As he wiggled out of his jeans and underwear and laid out on his bed. His shoulders and head propped up by his pillows. As he hits play, he leans back and lets his hands wander. The voices on the recording telling him how amazing he is. How his voice did well on the song. The familiar warmth in his gut coming back; Surprised to find it turning to a boil when he runs his fingers over the base of his dick. Biting his lip, he listens to more of the praises and groans softly. He's obviously masturbated before, but never like this. The praises he's listening to turning his sensitivity up higher and he finds himself cumming after only a few minutes. Panting softly with his eyes closed and praises off. He's never cum that quickly or that hard. Feeling his ears burn, he realizes suddenly he just jerked off to his members voices praising him. Minhyun doesn't know how to react to it anymore. Can he get praises from them without popping an erection now? God, he hopes so or things are going to get very awkward. He cleans up and within a week finds himself face to face with Dongho. The two of them having to give compliments - praise - to one another and Minhyun is extremely nervous. As he starts, he praises Dongho while they hold hands and smile at one another. Dongho laughing and shying away from the compliments; when it's Minhyun's turn, Dongho begins to praise him and Minhyun's smile turns tight as he feels that warmth pool. He won't be able to hide his erection if he stood and if he stood, his hips would be level with Dongho sitting. He's just glad they're not recording this. It's just a game they decided to play and Minhyun mentally scolds himself for apparently also being a masochistic. He could have sat this game out but instead he chose to go first. He's not even sure why or what the point of the game is. However, after a few more praises from Dongho, Minhyun can't handle it anymore and gets up quickly. Speed walking from the room and locking himself in a bathroom stall shaking. His jeans are much too tight, and he hopes no one saw anything. As he sits in there, he hears someone come in and frowns.  
  
"Minhyun? You okay?" He sighed. It was just Jonghyun.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. Just got overwhelmed."  
  
"By compliments?" Minhyun knows how weird it sounds but says yes and Jonghyun chuckles a bit asking him to come out. 'It's weird talking to a bathroom stall door' he says. Like Minhyun is making him do this. He's not moving till his damn erection goes down. Glaring down at himself still fully in attention. Jonghyun waiting before he asks if he's sure he's okay.  
  
"Dongho said he thought you looked clammy." Minhyun peeks over the stall door and pouts at him.  
  
"Do I look clammy?" Jonghyun shrugs and says 'no' while looking at him oddly.  
  
"I'm just dealing with a thing. Go away."  
  
"A thing? Minhyun what?" Minhyun sits back down on the seat lid and crosses his arms. He refuses to jerk off in the company bathroom, but he will if he must. Jonghyun grumbling before Minhyun hears the door open again.  
  
"What is going on? Why is he still in there? We need to practice now." Jonghyun nods and agrees but looks at their manager worriedly.  
  
"Go on, I'll get him out." Jonghyun tells Minhyun to be quick before heading out. Their manager discussing how to get Minhyun out and eventually he just blurts out his stomach hurts and he'll be out when he's out. His manager sighs and says to try and hurry before he also leaves. Minhyun relaxes and glances down realizing he's not as hard as he was. Maybe he shouldn't have listened to the members praise him for things. He rubs his face and heads out. Doing practice like normal but stumbles a little every time he's praised by Jonghyun as they learn the moves for their comeback. After the fifth stumble, Jonghyun pauses the practice and tells everyone to take a quick break as he goes over to Minhyun.  
  
"What's going on with you?"  
  
"I can't tell you without embarrassing myself and making things extremely uncomfortable for everyone." Jonghyun looks at him with both eyebrows raised before he pulls him to a private room and motions for him to speak.  
  
"No. I really can't, Jjuya."  
  
"Minhyun, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Like a band aid, right? He takes a deep breath and sits down covering his face a bit as he speaks.  
  
"I like praises and it's causing issues for me." Jonghyun stands confused.  
  
"Praises? Is that why you kept stumbling?" A nod. "I’m confused though. What issues is it causing?" Minhyun's ears are bright red. He knows his face probably is getting there too and mumbling out the issue.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I keep getting... ya know... because I _really_ like praises." Jonghyun blinks a few times at him confused before he hears Aron talk.  
  
"Oh my god, he gets a boner when we praise him." Jonghyun jolts from surprise at Aron suddenly talking and looks at the door with the three of them peeking in. Minhyun covering his face and groaning.  
  
"Private conversation guys!" Jonghyun shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose before pulling the three inside the room. Minhyun not looking at any of them.  
  
"Minhyun, it's cool. We're not going to treat you differently because you have an uncontrollable kink." Minhyun looks at Aron unamused as Minki grins.  
  
"Well, we could always treat him a little differently." Minhyun looks at him and doesn't like the little gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Minki..." The youngest disappears and they try to figure out where he could have gone when Dongho asks if this is why he ran out earlier.  
  
"Yes. I got overwhelmed." They all just nod some and Minhyun tries to sink in on himself. They have some discussion about it before Minhyun asks if he can just go home for the night and he’ll practice extra hard tomorrow. Jonghyun nods but not before smacking Aron’s arm for his chuckle.

As the week goes on, it seems as if they had forgotten his confession. Still praising him for even the littlest things, but they know it works for his pride and just for him doing better as well. So, he thinks nothing of it. It isn’t till the weekend they’re given off to rest before the comeback that he realizes what they were doing. Praising him on the way out of the building before he feels Jonghyun hug him from behind and wrap his arm around his shoulder so his hand hangs across his chest.

“What’s up?”

“We have a surprise for you at your house if you’re willing.”

“It’s at my house? You didn’t trash the place doing whatever weirdness you planned did you?” Jonghyun looks at Minki who looks a little sheepish before shaking his head. ‘course not.’ He says before grinning and getting in the van with the others. Minhyun sighs but agrees anyway to go, after all it is his house. When they get there, he finds himself blinded by Dongho covering his eyes once they’re walking off the elevator. He just sighs but allows it. Aron pinning in the code for Minhyun’s apartment before they head in. The others making approval noises to whatever it was that Minki had done. He toes off his shoes while the rest do and waits patiently with his eyes closed as Dongho leans over to get off his own shoes.

“Can I know what’s going on yet?”

“How do you feel about sex, Minhyun?” Minhyun feels his ears and chest burn and knows that they can see his ears but is suddenly very glad for the hoodie he’s wearing currently.

“S-Sex? It’s… I haven’t had it.”

“Too messy?” Minhyun scoffs at him and tries to pry Dongho’s hands from over his eyes, grumbling when he keeps them there.

“What is this even about? Are you planning to have sex in my apartment? Cause I’d rather you not.” They chuckle and pull him towards his bedroom which makes him more confused when they have him sit on his bed. An actual blindfold coming to cover his eyes which he then tries to grab but has his own hands grabbed and wrapped up. Minhyun frowns and tries to break his hands free from the ribbons he can feel.

“Wha-“ He freezes feeling someone move closer to him, their voice right beside his ear as they begin to praise him. Telling him how amazing he is, how he’s doing so well despite being nervous. He bites his lip and lowers his head as he tucks his chin towards his chest. Not that it matters as they continue. All four of them praising him like the first time he tested these things but it’s not on his phone. He can’t just press pause as he grows overwhelmed by their praises. Can feel someone’s hands moving along his chest and other hands on his thighs. Minhyun knows that he’s growing harder and that his breathing his picking up.

“Are you okay with this?” Minhyun wonders how far they’re willing to take this, but Aron had said ‘sex’ he’s fine with that, he trusts his friends. With a small nod and a soft ‘yes’ they continue. Working his hoodie up and off him as Minhyun shivers once. His skin raising from the chill as they help him move closer to the middle of the bed. Minhyun trying to nudge his blindfold off as he sits quietly. Someone smacking his hand lightly to keep him from pushing at his blindfold.

“We’ll tie those behind you if you keep it up.” Minhyun smiles playfully in the direction of the voice and pushes at his blindfold when his hands are smacked again. Laughing he’s not surprised when his hands are moved to behind his back and retied. His soft laughter cut short when he feels pressure over his erection, gasping out and trying to squirm away. The pressure changing slightly as he’s teased and still given praise for doing so well sitting there and looking so handsome. His mind too fogged to register _who_ asked to remove his pants; just nodding quickly wanting things to move along. His shirts are already gone and now his jeans are being tugged off. He really wants to ask for them to just take everything off but he’s still not even sure if the others are naked or if they’re still clothed, which is probably why they blindfolded him. They knew he’d get anxious if he knew he was the only one exposed like this. Still, he asks.

“Am I the only one almost naked?” The four look at each other, all in different states of disrobing before chuckling.

“No. Some of us are in our underwear like you and others have no shirt. Why are you growing embarrassed?” Minhyun scoffs but gives a tiny nod, there’s no use hiding his embarrassment when he knows his whole chest flares red from even the smallest embarrassment. Someone reaching around his head to untie the blindfold; Minhyun blinking repeatedly to get his vision back after being in the dark for a little while. Looking at each of them and knows his face is red now. Aron and Dongho standing with just their shirts gone while Minki and Jonghyun are in their underwear. Glancing down at himself to see his underwear slightly damp over the head of his dick. Jumping slightly in surprise as Minki moves up beside him, cupping his face with a smile.

“Just say stop anytime, we’ll stop.” Minhyun nods and glances at the others wondering what they plan to do to him when Minki turns his chin and kisses him. Minhyun’s eyes widen but finds himself kissing back; feeling the bed dip on the other side of him as Dongho takes him from Minki and kisses him as well. Minhyun moving from the kiss a bit dazed before wiggling his hands.

“Can you untie me?” The four look at one another and nods, Aron untying him and making a noise of surprise when Minhyun yanks him in for a kiss as well. Aron cupping the back of his head to kiss him deeper. Jonghyun moving around behind Minhyun on the bed with a small bottle of lube to use. The three busy taking turns making out with him, giving small praises at how quick a learner he is while occasionally running their hands along his body. Minhyun falling forward a bit as Jonghyun tugs his hips back, swatting his inner thighs so he’ll spread his legs and Minhyun does. Jonghyun surprising him by slipping down the back of his underwear and managing to get a slicked-up finger inside him. Minhyun gasping as he looks back at him. Jonghyun shrugs and continues to slowly finger fuck him with the one finger wanting to make sure he’s fully and safely open due to the circumstances. Minhyun slowly losing his battle of keeping himself up on his hands. Lowering himself onto his elbows to keep his ass up in the air as the other three gently rub his back or hair. Giving him praise that he’s doing amazing taking Jonghyun’s fingers so well. Minhyun looks at them and watches as Aron and Dongho pull off their jeans and sweatpants; Their own erections straining against the fabric of their underwear. Minhyun, being curious, angles himself towards Dongho now that he’s sat back down on the bed. Bringing his hand up to reach for his underwear. Dongho letting him tug his underwear down before helping the rest of the way, tossing them to the side. His face bright red from being the first one fully naked.

“Can I give you a blowjob?” Dongho snorts and moves a bit closer so it’s a bit more comfortable for him and groans softly as Minhyun immediately licks up his dick. Wrapping his lips around the tip as he wraps his hand around the base. Trying different motions for his tongue and hand before simply bobbing his head and hallowing his cheeks. Dongho leaning back on his hands as he moans; Minhyun moaning around him as Jonghyun adds a second finger and begins to scissor him. Looking between Minki and Aron before calling Aron over.

“Hm?”

“Can you stretch him? Dongho has thicker fingers but obviously he’s busy so you’re next. It’ll move things along a little better.” Aron nods before hesitating and asking.

“Is this a ‘only focus on Minhyun’ thing cause I feel the rest of us should be allowed to play together too.” Minki and Jonghyun look at him amused and shrug.

“Dongho can’t answer but we’re fine with that.” Aron nods and mumbles ‘great’ before tugging Jonghyun to him and kissing him. Nipping at his lip and smirking when Jonghyun moans softly. Minhyun moving off Dongho to look back at the others making out behind him.

“H-Hey. I actually do want to be fucked, so if you could continue stretching me.” Minki laughs.

“Damn, you’re still bossy even with a dick four centimeters from your face.” Minhyun glares at him and sticks out his tongue. Everyone laughing before Aron begins to finger him open again. Minhyun having not expected the extra stretch and gasps; his fingers into Dongho’s thighs as he trembles slightly. Aron apologizing before leaning to kiss at his lower back. Minhyun giving a shaky breath before moving back to continue pleasuring Dongho. The other threading his fingers through Minhyun’s hair loosely, Minhyun still able to control his movement until Dongho tries to tug him off. Mumbling that he’s close but Minhyun just continues to suck and tease him. Minki telling Dongho he’s not going to let him make a mess on his bed. Dongho groans at the thought of Minhyun swallowing and tucks his chin as he tenses up and cums into Minhyun’s mouth. The other stroking him through his orgasm before pulling off and swallowing. Dongho catching his breath as he shakes his head. Aron slipping in a third finger causing Minhyun to cry out.

“Why are your fingers so big!?” Aron laughs and rubs his lower back to try and relax him before he curls his fingers and hears Minhyun nearly scream out. Minki immediately covering his mouth. Jonghyun laughing saying he’s one of the main vocals for a reason. The three of them giving him an exhausted look before Minhyun asks someone to please take his underwear off him. Minki wiggling the fabric off his legs before Aron manages to get him up to a fourth finger. Minki asking if he can go first before Dongho says Minhyun should choose.

“It’s his first time after all.” Minhyun bites his lip not wanting to hurt anyone’s feelings as he motions to Jonghyun. The leader looking at him worriedly for a moment.

“You sure?” He nods once and Jonghyun pats his hip before leaning back on the bed. Minhyun moving to follow him; Jonghyun telling him to ride him so he can control things. Aron teasing Dongho and Minki both in the background by jerking them off slowly. Dongho resting his head on Aron’s shoulder and gasping in pain on occasion from over sensitivity before Minhyun lowers himself onto Jonghyun’s dick. Jonghyun groaning and gripping his hips. Minhyun settling down till his thighs meet with Jonghyun and takes a moment. The other three looking at them before Minki speaks up.

“How is it?” Minhyun letting out a loud gasp as he lets go, his legs shaking slightly as he begins to bring himself up to ride him properly. Jonghyun rubbing his thumbs long Minhyun's thighs as he holds them. Telling him he's amazing and doing so well. The three watching as his chest reddens. His ears permanently red since they left the practice room. When he gets his rhythm going Jonghyun lets him continue for a while until Minhyun grumbles that his legs are starting to hurt. Jonghyun readjusting his feet before he thrusts up into Minhyun. Minhyun crying out loudly causing the three to try and find a gag before they alert the neighbors. Jonghyun moving Minhyun so he's lying on the bed, fucking into him harder as Aron moves to Minhyun's head. While the others look for a gag, he plans to just use what he has. Asking Minhyun if he can use his mouth and is amused by how easy he lets his mouth open. Aron taking it as a yes as he slips his dick inside Minhyun's mouth. Groaning as he tries to keep the angle as Minhyun just lets him face fuck him. His jaw surprisingly slack but also not as Aron uses him. Jonghyun continuing to fuck him before reaching forward to stroke Minhyun when Minki move up and swats at his hand to wrap his mouth around Minhyun. Minhyun tensing around Jonghyun as he moans and sends vibrations along Aron's dick. Jonghyun slamming into him once more before cumming. Minhyun whimpering as Jonghyun slips out of him. Dongho moving to replace him and asking both Minki and Aron to stop so he can be somewhat there. Aron pouting but pulling out of Minhyun's mouth as he rubs his back and sits next to him. Minki leaning against him as Dongho pats Minhyun's thigh.  
  
"Minhyunnie." Minhyun looks at Dongho dazed and with swollen lips. The four of them never getting that look out of their mind.  
  
"You're doing so well, is it okay if I fuck you next?" Minhyun stares for a moment confused before nodding.  
  
"All of you can." Dongho nods and pulls him into a different position; holding Minhyun's back to his chest as he fucks into him. Minhyun crying out from the stimulation before grabbing back at Dongho. Turning his head to kiss him as Jonghyun fingers Aron open per his request. As Dongho speeds up, having purposely gone slow to give the other two time to finish up, Dongho reaches forward and helps the blissed out Minhyun fuck into Aron. Aron on his hands and knees in front of the two of them, Dongho fucking into Minhyun harder making him fuck Aron with each movement. Jonghyun and Minki sitting around watching and stroking each other off.  
  
"I’m surprised he's not passed out yet." Minki tells him. Jonghyun nodding as they both look at Minhyun who's entirely fucked out after technically only one. Aron cumming suddenly from Minhyun cumming inside him. Dongho wrapping his arms around Minhyun as he fucks into him faster. Cumming a second time that night. Minhyun slumping back against him before looking at Minki. The youngest being the last one to go as he moves Minhyun to ride him. The others saying he's not able to actually ride from how fucked out he is. Minki scoffs as he lets Minhyun lean forward onto him.  
  
"I’m just giving you guys a view." They nod as they watch Minki slip inside Minhyun. Minhyun tensing and cumming again on Minki's stomach. Minki kissing his temple and whispering praises to him as he fucks up into him. Minhyun's body becoming subconsciously tense the more Minki praises him. The others watching but having a session of their own as well. Minhyun's voice no longer coming out much more as Minki hits his prostate just right making him cum again, Minki chasing his own orgasm before gently pulling out and rubbing Minhyun's back and stroking through his sweat dampened hair.  
  
"So proud of you. You took all of us so well." Minhyun's cheeks red as Minki slips him to lay on his back. Aron having gone to grab them damp towels to clean up. Minki and Jonghyun cleaning Minhyun up before the other two give him soft praises, kissing all over his face and smiling. Once everything is cleaned up, Dongho even helping hold Minhyun up in the bathroom so they could brush his teeth knowing when he's back too in the morning he won’t have a fit over it, they all get back on their underwear before sleep piling around Minhyun. Unsurprised when he tries to wrap himself around them all at once before simply settling on Aron since he's closer. Minhyun mumbling out a soft thank you before falling asleep.  
  
In the morning, everyone is extremely hungry. Aron simply ordering food in despite it being breakfast as they wait for Minhyun to wake. Hoping he's not too sore and that they stretched him well enough before using his ass repeatedly. It's a few hours later when Minhyun finally comes out of the bedroom. His cheeks bright red as he takes in the others still in their underwear having decided not to get dressed at all except when the food person showed up. Simply using a robe then though.  
  
"That wasn't a dream?"  
  
"We're honored you think so but nope." Aron grins at him and Minhyun nods some before going to his kitchen. A very slight gait in his walk which they're sorry about but glad it's not worse. Aron getting up and offering to make food for him. Minhyun gives a small nod before hesitating, Aron looking at him oddly before Minhyun leans down to kiss his cheek in thanks. Aron's ears suddenly burning as he coughs slightly and looks away suddenly very interested in the counter tops. Minhyun smiling widely at the reaction before rounding the counter to go to the living room. The other three look up at him curiously.  
  
"How'd you like your dream?" Minhyun laughs and nods sitting between Jonghyun and Dongho.  
  
"I loved it, still don't understand _why_ though."  
  
"Do we need a why aside from just because we love you?" Minhyun mumbles that he guesses not as Aron brings the food to him. Minhyun thanking him gratefully before digging in. Everyone watching tv as Minhyun asks what this means for them as a group.  
  
"I remember a few side moments happening." Aron shrugs when they glance at him.  
  
"I knew what I wanted, and we would have been bored. Minhyun couldn't take care of all four of us at the same time." They agree and hold up their hands in surrender as Minhyun laughs. Jonghyun humming and saying it can just be a casual thing that happened for fun and could potentially never happen again; or the beginning of something between all of them. Jonghyun smiles at them as he rests his chin in his hand.  
  
"You can take your time and decide. I think the casual thing would work best. We already love each other but then it won't be as surprising or hurtful when or if someone decides the casual thing isn’t what he wants anymore." They nod and agree with Jonghyun. Minhyun asking if this means he can't kiss them or their cheeks.  
  
"We'll make an exception for you and hyung since you both always want to kiss one of us." Aron grins and thanks Jonghyun with a kiss on the forehead and Jonghyun sighs. Dongho moving a bit closer to them as he smiles softly. Minki chuckles and moves in close as well, the five of them ending up a pile of limbs again as they cuddle and decide they need a nap. Still exhausted a bit from the five-some if you can call it that. On occasions when they get multiple days off, they might take their time with each other. Maybe only three of them have their fun together. It doesn't matter to them as long as they come back as five every time. Though it suddenly becomes difficult to explain the very rare occasions where _someone_ got carried away and left marks. They've gone with it was a prank by the guilty party that is almost always Aron, who is known by everyone for pulling pranks, so the lie works; Despite that fact he usually is the culprit which just makes him grin like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> There are baths of holy water to the right. Thank you~
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
